the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Moltar
''Moltar is a artificially formed substance in the Wall-E AU.'' History Moltar was created artificially when various chemicals from the amount of trash left on earth mixed with natural Asphalt lakes across the world. Over centuries the natural asphalt slowly changed chemically and had became extremely viscous. The chemicals also made the substance toxic to the environment. This in turned killed nearly all vegetation in close proximity to the lakes. Properties Moltar ie extremely viscous, much more than normal asphalt. This is due to all the chemicals that had mixed with the substance for centuries. The chemicals also made the substance extremely sticky making it virtually impossible to free anything that has been caught by the substance. Along side the fact the substance is toxic means Moltar is both a natural hazard and an environment hazard. Lake locations Despite the fact the substance had occupy existing asphalt lake locations, locations of said lakes is rare. This is because only lakes that is near a large amount of trash had been turned into Moltar lakes. Some lakes are located near Kobloc City. Usage Even though it is hard to handle the substance safely and the lakes are rare, Moltar has been used in various places. Most notably on roads as Moltar when harderned has more durability than asphalt. Various companies use Moltar as an additive to their adhesive production. Normally in very small amounts, ASWS in particular uses Adhesive-25A for some of their AD-A5 Shells. Known victims As rare as they come, there has actually been some victims to the substance. Though they manage to escape, one way or another. *Super Vote-X **''At some point when he attained his super form for a brief time (after begging Reece to allow him to go super), he somehow ended up half track deep in a lake of Moltar. He was rather shocked to see how sticky the substance is and by the time he manage to get out of the pit itself (after countless attempts of flying free), he was still stuck on the ground as his super form worn out soon after.'' *MSB **''The MSB was driving down a rather empty road, while driving he encounted a traffic light that is seemingly out of place. While he got his awnser from a sign stating the road was being repaved, he quickly found out that he was ON the road being repaved that just so happen to be using Moltar. After a futile struggle and his transformation abilities inability to work from his predicament, he had to wait for rescue who happens to be the worker on the job.'' *Thompson **''His fascination with the substance made him search for the substance so he can look at it upclose. He eventually found a lake and despite his hate of being stuck, wanted to make a small exception and dipped his left tire on the surface. Quickly finding himself mired, he quickly tried to reverse only to get his right tire stuck as well. He had to wait for help but due to the obsurity of the area, he had to wait for a few days before someone found him and helped he get out.'' Trivia *''Moltar is the Wall-E's AU version of a tar pit.'' **''Moltar's color is a really dark grey color.'' *''No one has escaped a Moltar lake with brute force alone so far.' **''The most reliable way is to free one self with a laser. Even then it is difficult to do so. *''One wouldn't be able to sink into a Moltar lake naturally due to the substance being extremely thick.'' **''Though if one fell into a lake from a great height and assuming they survive, one would find themselves deep in the substance with nearly no hope of getting out.'' ***''Super forms of various robots may stand a chance.'' Category:Other